Shuichi's Stand
by kaiti
Summary: I just started this one, also know that I have yet to finish a fanfic, however since no one reads them I don't think it's crucial. This is a Shuichi/Yuki (or vice versa ??) mostly...read if you feel the urge, you'll probabably be the only one ~sniff~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.I really don't own anything.even the computer I'm on is my parent's.don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
Yaoi (obviously, it's Gravitation) with mature content soon. Or as soon as I get around to writing it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sat in front of his computer screen, staring blankly at his story's most recent chapter. How ironic that he, of all possible people, ended up writing of people's expression of undying love and commitment.  
  
In the other room Shuichi was doing an interview for some TV station or another so Yuki got up to see how his pink-haired lover was doing alone in front of the camera.  
  
From the hallway where he now stood he could see Shuichi clearly on the couch, with the back of the camera and interviewer - a woman from the length of her hair - towards him. Good, they wouldn't request a double interview if they thought he was busy.  
  
"So," the woman asked conversationally, "When did you first realize that you love guys?"  
  
Yuki was surprised at how foreward the woman was. He was also surprised that the voice seemed familiar to him..  
  
Shuichi stayed calm and smiled as he answered her sweetly, "I don't love guys, I love Yuki."  
  
"And what would you do if Yuki broke up with you?" she asked calmly  
  
Looking at his lover, Yuki sighed. He knew what was next. It ruined so many perfectly good interviews. And cameras.  
  
Shuichi promptly burst into tears. The woman started and the cameraman zoomed in on Shuichi's face. "Why would you say something like that?" Shuichi sobbed.  
  
This is my cue, I guess. unless the whole world wants to see my lover crying like a baby. Yuki strode into the room, ignoring the woman and cameraman entirely as he headed for Shuichi. When Shuichi saw him, he perked up instantly. "Yuki!" he shrieked and threw his arms around Yuki's neck, pressing his lips against Yuki's enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey" Yuki interrupted softly, pulling away, "Why don't you go calm down and dry your eyes." Shuichi nodded and skipped off to the bathroom to look in a mirror.  
  
"Sorry about that." Yuki started, "Would you like a drink?" He asked as he headed for the fridge. He knew what was next; reporters were all interchangeable and predictable.  
  
"Could we possibly interview you Eiri-san?" she asked hesitantly as he opened his beer. He still hadn't looked at her, almost afraid of who the owner of the voice that tweaked his mind was.  
  
"Sorry, but your camera doesn't appear to be working." He said as he poured his beer all over the equipment, then promptly lit a match and dropped it on the alcohol-coated camera, sending it up in flames instantly.  
  
The cameraman yelled and had a fit, screaming incoherently at everyone, as the woman just stared unbelieving alternately at the camera, then at Yuki.  
  
"Let me help you out of my house." Yuki said hospitably, grabbing them both by an arm, "though in all fairness I don't remember letting you in." With that he led them both into the hall and dropped them there before returning to his home.  
  
Grabbing the camera (extinguished by now) carefully he headed for the balcony. When he saw the disgruntled pair leaving he dropped the camera - after removing the tape - down over the railing to crash beside them. He then turned to get another beer. He really needed a drink. 


	2. Not Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I really don't own anything. even the computer I'm on is my parent's. don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
Yaoi (obviously, it's Gravitation), with mature content soon. Or it will be as soon as I get around to writing it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuichi walked out the bathroom as calm and composed as the bipolar singer ever was. "I'm ready to contin.ue?" he looked around and saw no one in the room. Walking over to where the interview had been held he sniffed the air. Burning alcohol? He wondered, Why does this always happen at interviews?  
  
He bent down and picked up the microphone from where the interviewer had dropped it and walked over to the hall closet. Opening the door he tossed the mic into the box of about 12 others already there from various news stations. How was Bad Luck ever going to get more publicity if the interviews were never shown on TV?  
  
Just then he heard the sound of a beer can opening and knew that Yuki was on the couch behind him.  
  
"Did you burn another camera, Yuki?" he asked his lover as he plopped gracefully into his lovers lap.  
  
Yuki grunted and gulped down the rest of his beer before looking at Shuichi once more, "You look cute when you pretend to be innocent." He said, leaning foreward and kissing his soft thoroughly.  
  
Shuichi pulled away and wrinkled his nose cutely, "Your lips taste like beer." He complained. Yuki smirked and leaned foreward for another kiss, which Shuichi obliged him despite the lingering taste of beer in Yuki's mouth. As Yuki's hands travelled under Shuichi's shirt, caressing him gently, Shuichi reached foreward and unbuttoned Yuki's usual (practically uniform) black one.  
  
When Shuichi knew that Yuki wanted him badly (from a feeling.on his thigh..) he pulled away from his embrace once more, "I love you, Yuki." He said, staring deeply into Yuki's golden eyes.  
  
Every time just before they were intimate Shuichi professed his love to Yuki, each time hoping to hear it in return. Every time he was disappointed. The lack of response hurt like a knife through his heart, it was almost worse then hearing that Yuki didn't love him. The unsurety of his lover was greatly disturbing and it was starting to hurt him more and more.  
  
Shuichi stared into Yuki's eyes, and saw something flash across them. Yuki's expression softened and he opened his mouth. Shuichi held his breath, was Yuki finally going to say it? Then Yuki closed his mouth again and leaned foreward, placing sloppy kisses on Shuichi's neck and shoulders as if nothing had happened to change the mood. Shuichi felt his hart break and a tear slid down his cheek. Yuki was too absorbed in Shuichi's body to notice.  
  
This is wrong, Shuichi thought to himself, it shouldn't be like this. Even though he loved Yuki, it wasn't enough anymore. He needed to be loved in return. "No." he said, and Yuki looked into his wide, teary eyes.  
  
"No?" he asked, an amused smile on his lips.  
  
"No, Yuki." He said firmly as he rose somewhat unsteadily to his feet and started to turn away. Yuki grabbed his wrist, refusing to let go when Shuichi pulled with all his meagre strength against him. Despite all his struggles, Yuki held fast, his stare hardening as he glared at Shuichi, "I'm not in the mood for your games today Shuichi." He said seriously, squeezing Shuichi's wrist painfully. Shuichi gasped in pain as Yuki reached with his other arm to grab a handful of Shuichi's pink hair and pull the unwilling boy into a violent biting kiss.  
  
Shuichi started to panic, a rush of memories flooded into his mind from when he was kidnapped and he started to get dizzy, "NO!" he screamed against Yuki's mouth, scaring Yuki into letting go, and making him realize what he had done as blood dribbled from the corner of Shuichi's panting mouth. Then Shuichi collapsed onto the floor, eyes glazed as if in a dream.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm so sorry, sssshhh, calm down, it's okay." he pulled the whimpering form onto his lap, holding him as he sobbed silently, "It's ok not, I'm here, that's enough." he murmured. That seemed to wake Shuichi from his dazed tears.  
  
"No, Yuki, it's not enough. It never was, I just didn't realize it until now." He said, surprisingly calm despite the damp tears on his cheeks. With that said, he leaned in, kissed Yuki chastely on his forehead, and walked out of their apartment picking up his backpack on the way without a backwards glance at the confused man on the couch.  
Is he leaving Yuki? ~gasp she gasped gaspingly~ could it be?? Well, you'll just have to read and see! HA! Blackmail! But you can't read and see cuz I haven't written anymore! HA! How's that! Now you'll have to review or you'll never know who Yuki turns to for love in his pain..oops, slipped there! Hehehe, I love chocolate cake! Mmm... 


End file.
